1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for purifying carbon nanotubes (CNTs), and more particularly, to a method for purifying CNTs that includes removing metallic impurities and metallic oxide impurities that are included in the CNTs using a reducing gas and a liquid halide.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are expected to be variously applied to modern industrial fields based on their current excellent properties, such as mechanical strength, chemical stability, thermal conductivity, and electrical conductivity.
Meanwhile, in pristine CNTs, there are carbon impurities, such as fullerenes and amorphous carbon, and metallic impurities that are used as catalysts in synthesis.